


TimMari: Out Sick

by Miraculous_786



Series: {Maribat 2k20} Prompt Works [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Kwami Swap, Ladybug Adrien Agreste | Mister Bug, Post-Reveal Pre-Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_786/pseuds/Miraculous_786
Summary: Ship: Marinette Dupain-Cheng x Tim DrakePrompt: Out SickDate: January, Wednesday 15
Relationships: Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: {Maribat 2k20} Prompt Works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 185





	TimMari: Out Sick

"So, what you're saying is that you want _me_ to wear the Ladybug miraculous and defeat this akuma?"

Letting out a pitiful sniffle, the other person in the room responded, "Yeah. If you don't transform, the akuma won't be captured, meaning that it will multiply and possess the citizens."

"Okay, okay," Tim agreed. "I'll do it, but after this, you owe me at least a coffee."

"How about I make it a coffee _date_?"

Eyes whipping to the teenager, Tim questioned, "Are you asking me out?"

Snorting, Adrien replied, "Nope. I meant that I'd get you a date with Marinette to make it up to you."

A pink hue painted Tim's cheeks, as he choked, "M-Marinette? Why h-her?"

"Isn't it obvious?" the blonde said, raising an unimpressed brow. "You have the biggest crush on her."

Spluttering escaped his mouth as an answer, though Adrien interrupted it with, "So, are you going to go save Paris?"

Timothy sighed, gazing down at the earrings within his grasp. Rolling them between his fingertips, he finally raised his hands to his head, clipping them onto his ears.

They felt quite light, to his surprise, as if they weren't even there in the first place. Studying himself in a nearby mirror, he could make out that the surface of the jewellery had adapted, changing its appearance into gold studs.

The metal glinted from the sunlight radiating through the large windows in Adrien's bedroom, that also allowed the two in the room to see the toppled buildings and blurred figure hopping about on the Eiffel Tower in the distance.

"Guess there's no better time than now."

Turning to the floating red kwami, he asked, "How do I transform?"

"All you have to say is 'Spots On'," a high-pitched voice answered, the source being Tikki. "Then I can transfer my power over to you."

"Right."

He exhaled heavily, eyes closing in anticipation and heart beating speedily in fear, along with excitement.

"Tikki, Spots On."

Immediately, a wave of power blew through him, causing his eyes to open wide as pink invaded his vision. Looking down, he saw magic begin to fizzle at his fingertips, starting to move its way up his arms and down his body.

After completely covering him from the torso downwards, a tingle was felt on his temples, reaching all the way to the bridge of his nose. Hesitantly, he brought his hand up, tracing the flat mask concealing his identity.

"Gotta say, the spots suit you well."

Adrien's compliment broke him out of his amazement of the transformation, as he faced the male. He was currently lying down in his bed, covers enveloping his cold body in warmth, tucked up right to his chin.

Sweat clung to his forehead, making the stray hairs of his fringe stick to the skin beneath it. Adrien's cheeks were flushed a light rouge - the colour spreading from his ears to his runny nose.

Every so often, a sniffle echoed in the room, like now, prompting him to reach over to the desk beside the furniture he was on and pluck out a tissue from its box, as he cleaned his nose with it.

"By the way, Timmy," Adrien started, his blocked nose causing a certain stuffiness to affect his voice. "You better treat my sister well when I set up that date."

Furiously blushing, Tim only managed a quick nod before zooming out of the open window, finding himself falling towards the ground straight after.

Reaching down, he grabbed at the object that held a slight weight at his hip, and flung it into the distance, watching as it wrapped itself around a chimney. Tugging slightly, his body was suddenly launched upwards, wind blowing and parting his fringe wildly.

Tim's feet made contact with slanted tiles, that his boots managed to provide a steady grip to stand on safely. A contented breath escaped his lips, as they upturned at the sheer thought of swinging around again.

He walked back a few steps, only a second before he sprinted forwards and off the roof and dived like a swimmer into a pool.

The spotted yo-yo caught onto a pillar high up, that remained sturdy as he pulled again, his form spinning in suspension with the Sun lighting up his figure.

Tim found himself running sideways on a bricked wall soon after, that seemed to almost stick to his feet as a ladybird would to a leaf.

From below, he could make out the confused calls of civilians, as they witnessed someone other than Monsieur Bug soaring through the sky with a yo-yo.

When he finally made it to the Eiffel Tower, a figure adorning mainly jet black was thrown off of the infrastructure of the monument, their body quickly increasing in falling speed the further they fell.

Spinning his yo-yo in a few circles, he watched as it became a blur of bright red, whilst he warmed up his dominant arm. Throwing the weapon up, the cord held on for dear life around a metal beam, keeping him airborne as he leaped in the direction of the woman.

With one hand gripping the yo-yo string, he wrapped an arm around the woman's stomach, pulling her into his chest as he yanked down on the cable line. It caused them to pause in midair, held way up high with them both facing the ground far away.

Slowly descending them, he let her out of his secure grip, watching as she gracefully jumped and landed safely on the tarmac, lightly with her feet.

Now that she wasn't just a distant blur, he could make out the theme of the costume she was clad in, along with the paw-print ring glinting on one of her fingers.

The collar of her neck was lined with a vibrant stripe of chartreuse, that matched the shade of green apparent on the edges of her gloves and boots. The stripe extended down, stopping just before reaching the centre of her chest.

Around her waist, a lime string meaning to resemble a utility belt was settled, that had an attached pompom with her miraculous's logo at her hip. What appeared to be a baton was holstered behind her back, short and light grey.

Lining her startlingly bright eyes was an onyx mask, that was made up of a million hexagons and matched the shade of the majority of her outfit. The irises of her eyes were slit, while the sclera were a dull shamrock.

Marinette's brow raised, taking in the male before her. Unlike Adrien, his eyes were sparkling blue, and his locks were more similar to hers in colour - a midnight black.

"Are you okay?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she assured, shaking her head. "The question should be: Who are you?"

"O-Oh, me? I'm uuhhh..."

Trying to come up with a name, he glanced to the side in thought, with a finger against his chin. Just before he could answer, the feeling of a body slamming into him broke him out of his reverie.

He grunted, as did the person who had pushed him out of the way. Where he was once stood, there was a large dent in the ground, with cracks blooming out of it.

_She saved me._

"Thanks," he breathed, taking the clawed hand she had extended out to him after standing.

Flicking the yo-yo back into his hand, he spun it around, eyes narrowed at the shadow visible to be hunched over in the centre of the lingering dust.

When it finally cleared, the form was revealed to be a young boy, pink mask covering his scowling face. His sclera were the same colour as Marinette's, though a more livelier version. His irises were also an unnatural violet, that matched the akuma symbol floating in front of his head.

To Tim's surprise, the villain seemed to be a hulking size, arms bearing weight and superior strength. A soft indigo was what his clothes were, with a bold black logo situated on his torso.

"I am Gigantor!" he roared, "And I will be the one to take Lady Noire and Monsieur Bug's miraculous!"

Several nearby Parisians scrambled away in fear at his declaration, but not the two heroes standing confidently in front of him with expressions of bravery.

Gigantor's confusion was obvious at the new Ladybug miraculous holder, as his eyes darted between the teenagers. The akuma symbol flared again, just before he nodded at Hawk Moth's command.

They readied themselves for his onslaught of attacks, and, sure enough, he aimed dozens of kicks and attacks at them, all skilled thanks to Hawk Moth's influence.

Dodging and parrying, Lady Noire used her staff to hit away Gigantor's limbs, her pinned cat ears twitching frequently as an early warning for any danger.

Though she was faring fine, Tim wasn't - on the contrary, a horde of hits managed to reach his armoured chest, one in particular sending him flying upwards and high into the sky.

Marinette spotted his suspended form, prompting her to extend her staff whilst bringing her own body along with it. She was able to bring Tim into her grip, holding him bridal-style as her padded feet made contact with the ground.

"Falling for me already, ma petite coccinelle?"

His eyes were shut tight, through the question caused him to open them wide. A dark blush overtook his cheeks, making Marinette smirk cheekily.

"What's wrong, cat got your tongue?"

She very much appeared to be that cat that had just caught the canary at his priceless reaction - a tomato red face as he spluttered in surprise.

**~*~*~**

Pain erupted at her stomach, as the enlarged fist forced her to be sent careening backwards into a nearby boat floating serenely in the Seine. The deck shook with the impact of her body, as she staggered back up with a hand supporting her by holding onto a pillar.

Lady Noire huffed, holding the damaged organ.

"Noire?" a panicked voice called. "Are you okay?"

A chuckle escaped her lips. "Definitely. Never been better," she retorted.

Landing beside her, Tim stressed, "'Never better'? You just got launched halfway across the frickin' Seine!"

Leaning towards him, Marinette pointed a clawed finger at his chest, as she stated, "Well...I'm feline fine now that I've seen you."

Heat rushed to his face again, as he pouted and declared, "Now's not the time!"

A snort caught them both my surprise.

"And I thought Adrien's pickup lines were bad," Luka remarked, arms folded. The amusement in his eyes was clear enough for both of them to see.

**~*~*~**

"Is it okay if I borrow your staff?"

Raising a baffled brow, she replied, "And have to use a yo-yo? No thanks."

Holding her baton out, Marinette pressed the paw-print button on it, causing the weapon to split into two halves. She handed one over, placing the other in the holster at her waist.

"Are you sure you'll be okay with a much shorter staff?"

Grinning, she answered, "I'd gladly give up all of my nine lives for you."

Tim didn't even have time to be flustered.

A body pushing him aside again made that decision for him.

**~*~*~**

Eleven more flirts and a defeated akuma later, Tim found himself flopped on the white couch in Adrien's room, sweat dripping down his forehead and chest heaving from exhaustion.

"How do you deal with it?" he breathed, sitting up whilst pink magic melted off of his form smoothly.

"Well, I've had lots of practise at using the Lucky Charm effectively, that's for one. Also-"

"Not that! I meant how you deal with Lady Noire flirting all of the time!" he broke in. "It was so...distracting! Especially since she's wearing a skintight cat suit!"

Tikki patted his cheek in sympathy, before zipping off to search for a cookie to replenish her energy.

"Marinette took my advice?" Adrien thought out loud, abruptly turning to face Tim.

"Huh. But she said that my pickup lines were horrible, though."

The whole room seemed to freeze, as Tim perked up. There was silence for a few seconds, where Adrien realised what he'd revealed.

Covering his mouth, he prepared for the incoming reaction.

Sure enough...

"THAT WAS MARINETTE FLIRTING WITH ME THE WHOLE TIME?! IN A CAT SUIT??"


End file.
